under_rated_kaijufandomcom-20200215-history
Gii
Gii(ギイ Gī) is a Mechasaurus who appeared in Episode 14 of Getter Robo. Appearance Gii has the appearance of a giant turtle with a dark green hide and a brown shell with Yellow dots all over. It’s limbs are always retracted into it’s shell and on each side are a pair of red wings. Gii also has a propeller around it’s head. Biography Emperor Gore watches a demonstration of the latest creation, Mechasaurus Gii, where it easily shreds the three duplicates of the Getter Machine with the propeller around it’s head. Gii is piloted by Captain Gamma, one of General Bat‘s men. Upon seeing the Mechasaur’s potential, Emperor Gore suggest to have the Mechasaurus attack the Getter Team when they are about to combine. Gii gets sent out to attack the Saotome Plant, but Professor Saotome detects the Mechasaurus coming, so he has Ryoma, Hayato, and Musashi sent out in their Getter Machines to face it. When they find the Mechasaurus, they try to combine into Getter-1. However, Musashi hurt his hand from training earlier and this causes him to mess up on the combination. So when Gii tries to dive at them, they manage to dodge it. Realizing that it’s trying to attack them when they combine, Michiru manages to keep the Mechasaurus distracted while Ryoma, Musashi, and Hayato combine into Getter-1. Before Captain Gamma gets Gii to attack, Generel Bat contacts him and tells him that Emperor Gore has ordered him to evacuate. Emperor Gore tells Captain Gamma that Gii can only destroy the Getter Team at the right timing when they combine, but it can’t do anything if they successfully combine into Getter Robo. So they decide the change the plan. The Dinosaur Army modify Gii so it can suck up hot lava when it gets sent out again. Gii attacks the city where the flames from the destruction create smoke for it to hide in. Gii then shoots a holographic ray from it’s eyes from the sky to create an illusion that it’s attacking on the ground. When the Getter Team arrive, Gii tries to attack from behind. They manage to keep their distances from a Gii, no matter how fast Captain Gamma is making it. General Bat tells Captain Gamma to stop chasing them and to wait until they combine again, but Captain Gamma grows impatient as he wants to destroy Getter Robo immediately and continues chasing the Getter Machines. As they’re being chased, Ryoma successfully combines the Getter Machines into Getter-1. As they fly in the air, Getter Robo fires the Getter Beam, but Gii deflects it with it’s propeller. After flying around again, Gii shoots lava from it’s mouth at Getter-1, causing it to spiral toward the nearby ocean. While in the ocean, Hayato gets an idea to jump over Gii and to get on it’s back when it dives at them. So when Getter Robo leaves the ocean, Hayato changes it into Getter-2. As Gii dives at them once again, Hayato successfully jumps over the Mechasaurus and gets on it’s back. Hayato tries to get Getter Robo to destroy the propellers with the Claw Arm, but it has no effect. So Musashi changes Getter Robo into Getter-3 and uses a Getter Crash to destroy the propellers. Gii gets Getter Robo off of it’s back, but Ryoma changes it back to Getter-1 and flies at Gii. Captain Gamma tries to use the Lava Breath again, but Ryoma dodges it this time. Getter Robo then uses Gii’s same strategy of attack by using the Getter Tomahawk to deflect the Lava Breath. Captain Gama sees what they’re doing, but he decides to imbrace it. After getting a hold on Gii, Getter Robo cuts off Gii’s Head with the Getter Tomahawk. The head and body both fall to the ground where the head explodes upon impact. When the headless body hits the ground, Getter Robo uses Getter Beam to fire at the headless stump of the body, making it explode and fully destroying Gii. Powers/Abilities Flight: Gii is able to fly in the sky. Retractable Limbs: Gii can retract it’s limbs in it’s shell. Propeller: Around it’s head, Gii has a propeller that can shred it’s opponents when it dives at them. It can also be used to deflect the Getter Beam. Lava Breath: When Gii sucks up lava into it’s mouth, it can shoot it back out. Holographic Ray Eyes: Gii can shoot ray beams from it’s eyes to creat a hologram of itself. Category:Dino Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Getter Robo Kaiju